The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to containers for cargo and, more particularly, to systems and methods for checking proper airflow within a container having a refrigeration unit.
A shipping container is a container with strength suitable to withstand shipment, storage, and handling. Various shipping containers in the transportation of cargo may include refrigeration units and/or systems. The cargo in such containers could be any type of cargo requiring climate control and/or protection from “hot” or “cold” conditions. Refrigeration units may be married to and/or configured with an insulated box or container for the carriage of cargo and may include, but is not limited to, refrigerated containers, refrigerated trailers, refrigerated boxcars, refrigerated air cargo containers, refrigerated trucks, etc. The refrigeration unit controls the temperature of the conditioned air either delivered to and/or returning from the cargo space. A controller may be used to control air conditions within the container. For example, a controller may be used to monitor temperature and other conditions with a processor, and thus control a refrigeration unit for the regulation of conditioned air either delivered to and/or returning from a cargo space.
Cargo or other variables may impact airflow within the container after the container is loaded and closed. For example, cargo may fall or shift such that the airflow generated by the refrigeration unit is impeded, blocked, or otherwise obstructed or impacted. If this occurs, the cargo may be damaged due to lack of cooling or other air conditioning.